Just Because
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: A small break between tutoring sessions, turns into a sleepover. Slight Haru/Kyou.


**A/N: Here is the original story for the letter "S" in The 26 ABC Kisses. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

You know there's a problem when a half hour nap turns into a coma. Haru watched with slight interest as the chest of his older cousin rose and fell slowly. His tight lipped mouth turned down into a frown as he peered closer to the orange haired boy. It hadn't been an hour into their tutoring session and Kyou had suddenly asked for a break. Wasn't he, the one being tutored, supposed to ask for breaks?

"Oi, kitten. You have to take me home. It's getting late."

But Kyou made no sound other than the light snores that exited his mouth. Haru knew that the other house occupants were sleeping, but to ask Hatori to come pick him up at this ungodly hour? He was sure to be ready for a long lecture when he got back. Sighing, he got up and sat on the cat's bed.

One look at the sleeping cat on the floor, had him wanting to bring the cat in the comforts of the bed. But another thought implanted in his mind and a small mischevious smirk appeared on his lips. Haru slid in between the sheets and turned off the light, snuggling comfortably in the comforters. The guilt of leaving the cat out in the cold and on the hard floor, fluttered away to the farthest corner of his mind as sleep came over him.

-x-

The next time he awoke, was to a sound of an alarm ringing. He hoped that Kyou would take notice and shut it off for him. In the next second, the annoying sound was gone. Haru sighed happily and drew himself close to the warmth that radiated to the left of him. It was a cold morning and the comforter that bunched around his waist wasn't helping much. When he did, a burst of pain was at his side and Haru opened his eyes just as his body hit the cold ground.

He looked up to see a fuming kitty.

"Kyou?" He didn't know when Kyou came into bed, but Haru thought it was too cute.

"Why are you stinking up my bed? Why didn't Hatori pick you up last night? And who gave you permission to sleep over?"

Haru didn't know that the cat would get so riled up over a little sleepover, but then again he did get into his bed without permission. Maybe he was angry about that?

But instead of answering, Haru climbed back into bed and felt the urge to kiss away the anger and the sudden frown marks that appeared on the cat's forehead. So, the only thing he could do was place a small, but quick peck to the clothed shoulder facing him.

Haru watched with interest as the frown faded away and confusion took its place in the cat's red eyes. He smirked,

"Morning, kitten."

Kyou glared at him, "You didn't even bother to call Hatori, huh?"

Haru closed his eyes and laid back against the cat's headboard and spoke,

"It was too late to call him."

"Liar," Haru heard the cat retort. He opened his eyes and stared at his older cousin,

"One in the morning." Haru almost laughed when he saw the taken aback look that had sported on the cat's face. His eyes widened however, at the sudden change of mood from shock to what looked like a girl fidgeting in front of him as if to confess her love.

"D-Did you carry me to my bed?"

Haru frowned, deeply thinking if he had ever done such a thing. He didn't.

"No, I left you on the floor." The blunt answer had the cat jumping up from the bed in alarm,

"You what?"

Haru looked at the clock on the other side of the bed and frowned even more deeply, it was 6am. Why was the clock set so early? Was the cat going for a morning jog?

"Come back to bed, kitten. We still have an hour left before we head off to school," Haru stated with a light pat on the spot where the cat had previously laid. He watched as the cat struggled with his inner self whether or not to comply with the Ox's wishes or to just leave the room altogether. Kyou had chose the former and grumbled under his breath as he slipped back under the sheets.

Haru let a small smile slip from his facade, quite happy to have the cat back next to him. He couldn't help it though, he had to know what it was like to hold the cat close once again, so he did. But, it only resulted another injury to his head. He was just too curious and the cat was just too dangerous.

**OWARI**


End file.
